Chronic Life
by Mai.Shinigami
Summary: She was just trying to find a new life of a normal girl,but many incidents&meetings leads her way back to her old,but somewhat new life. Will she make it? Will there be suicide? Love? More details inside.RatedT for lang.&violence.pairing:SasuxSaku&more.


Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so don't flame on me too much please. Also, the characters might be a bit out of character but I'll TRY keeping them in character. Uhm.. also there will be some characters from other anime/video games and original characters, so I'll post something like a character chart when I get all the characters thought up w/ the pictures and all. : Also, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to give me some:

Well, please enjoy! 3

* * *

Disclaimer!!: I DO NOT own Naruto or any other anime/video game/characters….i wish I did though… XP

**Chapter 1: **_**Hashire**____**Hashire**____**Nigekere**____****__Run, Run, Run away from them!)_

**Bold**- Thoughts

Normal- descriptions/story… normal…

_Italics_- other character's thoughts or past events

(Parenthesis)-the meaning of the Japanese word/phrases

She grew tired as a group of delinquents chased after her. The story was that she was in a hurry to get home for the first day of school in her new town. Indeed, she was very excited to get home and get ready for school...that is until she accidentally brushed her shoulder against this troublemaker… The story was…

_**Wow, this section of **__**Y**__**okohama's pretty fun, **__**there's**__** pretty good shopping areas and all. Nice.**__She__ grinned in pleasure.__**What's this place again..?? **__**Uhm…**____**Oh**__** yea. **__**Shinjuku**____** It's a bit far from Tokyo… but I can come here on weekends… yeah.**__ She skipped and passed by five guys around her age. Then all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice saying, "Oi. Watch where you're going missy... __Heh."_

_ He smirked as his group of friends started snickering. She didn't like the feeling of this. She politely took his hand off of her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I believe I didn't do anything wrong here. If I did, gomennasai. (Sorry)" _

_She started to get worried.__** Oh my effin god… these guys are scary… uhm… shit… I think I should get outta here!! The guy that got my shoulder looks like he's the leader or something… SHIT. I have to do something…**_

_She started to slowly walk away when the guys started following her. After a few moments, the guy took hold of her wrist and spun her around __vigorously and pushed her to a brick wall in an alley behind some stores.__**Oh shit. I just HAD to walk past the alley. Damn it…**__ He got both her wrists and started talking to her._

_"Heh… so missy, what's your name? I'm __Karino__Y__ō__suke__pause_

MUG SHOT! SNAP

Name: Karino Yōsuke

Age: 19

Birth date: June 3rd

Status: Takamori Konoha University

Nicknames: "stupid hentai school uniform freak", Karino

_Why don't we play a bit eh?" He started leaning in. As she __struggled__ the more, it looked as if he was being attracted to her struggling and closed the gap between them. Then the girl kneed him in the "important spot" and ran for it. _

_**SHITT!!! HOLY EFIN SHITTT! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I CAN'T GO HOME NOW! THEY MIGHT STALK ME!! DANG IT! UHM **__**UHM**___

And here she is running away from them. They started catching up. She luckily still had her fake ID that her cousin got for her and snuck into a club nearby. She looked around. There were actually many people around her age who snuck in. **Nice****Haha****… ****Oh yeah****. I can't let my guard down… Wait**** WHAT am I doing?! I'm a ****kunoichi**** agent for god's sake! Why the heck am I running away?!** She walked to a bar and asked for some paradise ice tea. She sat there and thought what she could have done.

MUG SHOT! SNAP

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 17

Birth date: March 28th

Status: (future) Takamori Konoha High School (Jr.)

Alias: Haruka Suzumi

Nicknames: Pinky, forehead

Then just in case if they come in the club, she constantly glanced at the door every few moments. After a while of waiting, she gave a sigh of relief and ordered another iced tea. She stated tracing back to what happened.

**Oh wow. Why the heck did I ****run away?! Oh. Yeah, t****o hide my ****cover. Dang, but that guy****uhm****… ****Karino****Yōsuke**** He looked scary. He was pretty strong too. What should I do next time I see him!?** She pondered as four guys looked at her.

"Heh. That girl's pretty nice don'tcha think?" a golden/blonde-headed spiky haired boy stated.

MUG SHOT SNAP

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 17

Birth date: October 10th

Status: Takamori Konoha High School (Jr.)

Alias: Minato Tamaki

Nicknames: loudmouth, baka, dobe, usuratonkachi (A/N: it means stupid klutz basically…)

A lazy boy opened one eye, took a glance at the pink haired girl and said, "Heh. Sasuke, you'll probably like her. Haha. Let's hope she's not one of those fan girls. Ha…" and closed his eye once again, resting his face on his palm and elbow on the table.

MUG SHOT! SNAP

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 17

Birth date: September 22nd

Status: Hayashi Konoha High school

Alias: Takanagi Kaito

Nicknames: Lazyass, cloud-otaku, shika

"Hn. I bet it's another of those fan girls. I swear. I mean every girl basically is after me. Therefore, there's a high chance of her being a fangirl." A snotty beautifully pale skinned, spiky-haired male stated and turned his head towards the still pondering girl.

_I've… never seen __her before__WTF.__ Where'd she come from?_

MUG SHOT SNAP

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: July 23rd

Status: Takamori Konoha High School (Jr.)

Alias: Kōyama Takumi

Nicknames: Silent-freak, teme, Sasu

"I've never seen here here. Probably new." He shortly stated.

"Hn. Seems like someone's interested…" a white-eyed long haired Hakke-shou expert said to Sasuke.

Sakura was deliberating and snapped out of it when she felt four presences from across her bar. She turned around and accidentally locked eyes with Uchiha Sasuke for a second. She was a bit shocked, seeing someone so beautiful and handsome in the town full of yancha (basically mischievous people) and yakuzas (Japanese gangster). It was long enough for her not to get caught by Karino again so she stood up and decided to pay for her drinks and leave. She took her mini Louis Vuiton backpack and started searching for her wallet.

Again on the other side, Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Hey, she's going to leave… hm.. she's looking fo r her wallet. Why don't you go pay for her? Eh?" and made a foxy grin. Sasuke just said "tch" and looked away feeling somewhat embarrassed. Shikamaru took a peek from his eyelids and opened them. He straightened himself out and turned himself to Sasuke and said, "Oi. She's gonna leave soon. Heh. She's still searching for her wallet. Maybe she forgot it. Why don't you just go pay for her eh? Haha.." and nudged Sasuke on the arm. Sasuke just pushed both Naruto and Shikamaru away and stood up. He jus t simply stated, "This isn't for her. You two are just to annoying I just wanna get this over with." And started walking towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura was apparently still looking for her wallet. **Dang****where**** did I put my stupid fucking wallet?!?! ARGH SHANNARO! (****freeze****) . . . Oh shit… Don't tell me I left it in my luggage at home**** SHIT! What should I do?! Ugh!! I only have my cell phone and it's… 11 already?! SHIT I have school tomorrow!! I have to get ready! ****Uhm****uhm**

Sasuke started getting closer to the panicking girl. Sakura had her hand on her head/face implying that she forgot it. Sasuke walked over to her.

Sakura heard and felt a presence nearing her. She froze, but then relaxed. It wasn't that Karino guy. She turned around and faced the guy that she locked eyes with. She slightly gasped. He plainly took her hand, and put the money that she needed in it and walked away. She stood there dumbfounded.

_To be continued…_

A/N- So how was it? My first fanfic… I'm not really good at writing and all so don't blame me for writing something crappy. XP I hope you pplz really liked it nd… hopefully… there shouldn't be but … hopefully, there aren't any grammar or awkward sentence mistakes. If you find anything that's wrong, then please notice me:D Thank you for reading! I will upload asap! Also for every Japanese word I write, I'll type in the meaning right next to it so no one will be confused or get frustrated and scroll down every time they see a Japanese word. :D (I'm Japanese nd know my Japanese so don't worry! There won't be any mistakes:D) (Oh btw, I won't be able to upload much because of school nd all. Plus I'm on the tennis team and I practice every single day and come back late so I won't be able to post on weekdays, unless if I have time.) So please remember to check if I updated and please R&R:D Arigatou gozaimashita

--- Shinigami Mai 3


End file.
